


Igrając z ogniem

by dieOtter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Małe AU. Co by było, gdyby wydarzenia pomiędzy Azulonem, Ozaiem i Ursą rozegrały się nieco inaczej.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Igrając z ogniem

I

— Jego wysokość oczekuje, że wasza książęca mość własnoręcznie dokona egzekucji. Cały dwór wkrótce się dowie, taka hańba!  
Głos Lo jest beznamiętny. Oczy Księcia Ognia miotają zaś błyskawice.  
— Wiem! — syczy Ozai, wpatrując się w bezczelną służącą z mieszaniną wściekłości i pogardy.  
— Oczywiście księżniczka Azula stanie się prawną następczynią tronu, ale książę Iroh jest jeszcze całkiem młody, kto wie, co może się wydarzyć…  
Ozai wygląda, jakby był o krok od przypieczenia pięt Lo, gdy ta nagle sięga gdzieś pod połę szaty i wyciąga stamtąd niewielki flakonik o bezbarwnej zawartości.  
— Jest też daleko od domu. Kto wie, co może się wydarzyć… — powtarza Lo tonem równie pozbawionym emocji. — …nim wróci.  
Ogień w oczach Ozaia przybiera nieco cieplejsze barwy.

II

— Książę Ozai nie jest może bardzo przywiązany do syna, lecz jest bardzo przywiązany do… dziedzictwa. — Li uśmiecha się zagadkowo, pozostając jednak w ceremonialnym ukłonie u stóp Tronu Ognia.  
— Sugerujesz, że mój syn śmiałby okazać mi nieposłuszeństwo?! Ozai mógłby mnie… zdradzić?! — Płomienie wokół tronu strzelają w górę, a ich barwa z pomarańczowej staje się niemal błękitna.  
— Nie śmiałabym, wasza wysokość, sugerować niczego takiego. Ale pomyślałam, że waszą wysokość mogłoby zainteresować coś, co znalazłam przypadkiem w komnatach księcia. — Li sięga do rękawa. — Może nawet wasza wysokość sam chciałby tego użyć…  
Płomienie opadają, a Azulon powoli podnosi się z tronu. Li zamyka oczy, gotowa na przyjecie ognistego ciosu, ten jednak nie nadchodzi.  
— Podejdź — rozkazuje Azulon.

III

— To niesprawiedliwe! — Azula z impetem wskakuje na łóżko brata, który zrywa się gwałtownie.  
— Co jest niesprawiedliwe? — wzdycha Zuko, opadając z powrotem na poduszki.  
— Coś się dzieje w pałacu! Chyba ktoś umarł. A Lo i Li stoją na straży naszych komnat i nie pozwalają mi wyjść! Poproszę ojca, żeby je ukarał! — Azula posyła kulę ognia gdzieś ponad głowę brata.  
Zuko przymyka oczy, zbyt zaspany, by patrzeć na jaskrawe światło płomienia. Gdy je otwiera, na kamiennej ścianie ponad jego ramieniem widnieje już tylko czarny ślad. Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami. To nie pierwszy raz, jemu samemu także zdarzyło się zostawić kilka podobnych i służba jest już przyzwyczajona do ich maskowania. Przez jego głowę przelatuje tylko pełna obawy myśl, czy Azula nie zechce wypróbować tej metody także na blokujących jej drogę opiekunkach. Złość jego siostry potrafi być równie gwałtowna jak ich dziadka, Władcy Ognia Azulona, po którym otrzymała imię.  
Nim jednak Azula ma czas wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie na kilka innych, równie ognistych sposobów, do komnaty wkracza Ursa. Jest blada, zmęczona, zupełnie jakby nie spała tej nocy ani chwili, lecz jej spojrzenie jest łagodne jak zwykle.  
— Azula, usiądź spokojnie. — Łapie córkę na rękę i przyciąga ją do siebie, przysiadając na skraju łóżka syna. Wolną rękę wyciąga do Zuka, który bez słowa przysuwa się bliżej. — Muszę wam coś powiedzieć.  
— Ktoś umarł? — wykrzykuje Azula, a jej złote oczy iskrzą się z ekscytacji.  
Ursa powoli kiwa głową, uśmiechając się smutno.  
— Wasz ojciec i dziadek zmarli dziś w nocy na tę samą tajemniczą chorobę.  
— Co? — Wesołe iskierki w oczach Azuli natychmiast zamieniają się w zimne płomienie.  
— Ale jak to? — szepcze Zuko, szukając odpowiedzi w oczach matki.  
— To kto teraz będzie Władcą Ognia? Iroh? — wchodzi mu w słowo siostra.  
— Wujek Iroh — poprawia Ursa odruchowo, jednak wyjątkowo nie karci córki za pogardliwy ton. — Tak, on dziedziczy tron. A dopóki nie wróci, regentem mianowano mnie.  
— Więc teraz jesteś królową! — wykrzykuje Zuko, obejmując matkę jeszcze ciaśniej.  
— Naród Ognia nie ma królów, tylko Władców Ognia — prycha pogardliwie Azula. — Mamo, czy ta tajemnicza choroba jest dziedziczna? — pyta, zerkając przy tym na Zuka tak, jakby miała na myśli tylko dziedziczenie w linii męskiej.  
Ursa powoli kręci głową, nie odpowiadając. W jej spojrzeniu Zuko dostrzega dziwne ogniki, jednak tlą się tylko przez moment i znikają tak nagle, jak się pojawiły. Ursa przygarnia dzieci do siebie i całuje je czule, mimo oporów Azuli. Zuko zamyka oczy i czuje, jak ogarnia go spokój i ciepło.  
— Nie bójcie się — szepcze nagle Ursa. — Mama zawsze was ochroni.  
— Zawsze — powtarza Lo, stając w drzwiach.  
— I wszędzie — wtóruje jej Li.


End file.
